We're Just Friends, Right?
by rockinchick8
Summary: Nick and Miley have known each other since birth.Nick is in love with her but what happens when she isnt?Will she ever discover that maybe she does love him?Or will they be only friends?Will they ever become more than just friends? Niley oneshot.


We're Just Friends…Right?

Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus have been best friends since birth. The second Nick opened his eyes when he was born and saw Miley, he was in love. He never stopped loving her even when she went out with guys and he went out with other girls. Miley on the other hand loved Nick too…but as a friend. He was like the brother she never had. That was all she thought of him, nothing more. People saw them at school and said that they would make a perfect couple. Miley just laughed. Nick on the other hand laughed with her but down inside, not even deep down, Nick wished they were a couple. But he wasn't stupid. He knew they were only friends. Just friends.

They were both sixteen and had their license. Miley was dating a guy named Jake Parker. He was a total dream surfer guy. He had the looks, the hair and the muscles, not to mention all the girls drooled over him. But for some reason he chose Miley. When Miley asked him why he chose her, he always shrugged and said, "I really don't know." He was dead serious to.

Nick was a rocking band boy. He was pretty hot and had the rock style going for him. He had a girlfriend named Sam. She was a tall blonde with a skinny figure and all the guys drooled over her. Nick acted like he liked her a lot but truth be told, he was in love with Miley. He always was thinking on why he couldn't move on from her. He never found the answer. That could be because he thought he had a crush on her only, but it was much more than that.

"Hey Miley!" Nick said as he walked over to Miley. She was with Jake.

"Hey Nick! What's up?" She asked.

It was plain casual. They talked for a couple minutes and then left. Jake walked away with his arm around Miley's shoulder; Nick just watched them walk away. He never got why Miley didn't like him. I mean yeah he thought he didn't have the looks, the style or the hair but that was no reason to not like him.

Nick started to think. He wanted Miley to notice him but what would he do? Then the idea popped into his head. He ran home.

Meanwhile, Miley was walking with Jake. She went to kiss him but he moved a little so she ended up kissing his neck.

"What's wrong Jake?" Miley asked. Jake just shrugged. Miley could tell he was looking at something. Or was it someone? Just then Miley saw Sam walking towards them. Jake stood there with a blank stare.

"Have you guys seen Nick? I haven't seen him all day." She complained. Miley shook her head and Jake just kept staring. Miley couldn't believe it. He was all googly eyes on Sam right in front of her face. She pulled him away to talk.

"What the hell was that?!" Miley said angrily.

"What did I do?" Jake asked as if he were stupid.

"You were totally checking Sam out right in front of my face!"

"Oh c'mon that's bull."

"You know what; I can't deal with this anymore. Jake…we're through." Miley said and ran off crying. Jake just watched her run and then walked up to Sam and started flirting with her again.

While all this was going on, Nick was trying to find a cool outfit to wear to school the next day to impress Miley. His phone vibrated indicating he got a text.

"_**I need you right now. Something happened with Jake, and I don't want to talk about it until you come over. So please, can you come over?"**_

_**Xoxo Miley**_

Nick started to smile. Something bad probably meant that they broke up. But Nick was somewhat sad. When Miley felt pain, so did he. He went into his freezer and grabbed strawberry ice cream, Miley's favorite and left for her house. It wouldn't take long since they lived right next door to each other.

Miley heard a knock on her door so she went to get it. She opened it to find Nick standing on her doorstep holding a container of ice cream. Nick immediately held her in his arms. Nick felt so happy to have her in his arms, not like it meant anything though.

They both walked to the family room and sat on the couch.

"Ok, tell me everything that happened." Nick said.

So Miley did as she was told. She told Nick about Jake moving when she tried to kiss him. She told him that Jake was all googly eyes over Sam and she didn't seem to mind. That part got Nick a little mad since Sam was his girlfriend, but Nick could care less. All his worries were towards Miley. He wrapped his arms around Miley and she put her head against his.

The second Nick's hands touched Miley, she felt a little spark and so did Nick. Miley tried to brush it off and told Nick she was tired so he left. She went into her bedroom and tried to sleep. She couldn't. She had a curly head boy invading her mind.

"Why do I keep thinking about Nick? I mean he is like my brother…right? Oh no, this could only mean one thing. But I can't be but I am. I think I might be in love with Nick!" Miley thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. That night she only dreamed of Nick…being with her and not Sam or any other girl for that matter.

While all that was happening, Nick went into his house and in his room. He picked up his guitar and started strumming playing random notes. After about an hour, he realized he was strumming something beautiful. He picked up his song journal and started to right things down. He was writing so fast that he wasn't able to think of what he was really writing it was all just coming out. To his surprise, once he was done his song made perfect sense. Nick set his journal down and thought about everything that had happened that day. Sam had been flirting with Jake and Nick wanted to break up with her but he thought maybe him being with her would make Miley jealous. With that he went to bed with only one girl on his mind. Miley.

Miley woke up the next day and was still thinking about Nick. She tried to brush it off, but it wouldn't work. She knew she would have to talk with Nick about it because he could help her get over him. Or maybe he liked her back.

"No that's just plain stupid to even think. He has a girlfriend and why would he even like me? The answer; he wouldn't." She thought to herself. She headed out the door to be greeted by Nick.

"Hey Miley." He said with a cute little smile. Miley wanted to slap herself for thinking that. She couldn't like Nick. She just couldn't!

"Hey Nick. You ready to go to school on this lovely Monday?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is lovely now that you're here." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Miley inquired.

"I just said uh yeah totally." He said and walked the rest of the way to school with his head down.

When they entered the school, Sam was at her locker and to Nick that meant it was time for his plan. Nick walked over to her, tapped her on the shoulder and then started making out with her. Miley was about ten feet away watching.

"See, he totally likes Sam. Geez Miley, why do you have to fall for him? He probably only thinks of me as a sister, nothing more. Ok I can not stand to watch them anymore." She thought and then trudged to homeroom.

Nick looked around to see if Miley was there but she wasn't. He wondered why she left.

"Well no da why she left. I mean I think no person wants to watch two people swapping spit. Is this really right to do?" He wondered and then went into homeroom. Miley was sitting in the front row and staring at the wall. That wasn't like her. She always sat in the back and was talking to someone, never was she silent. It wasn't like her at all.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Miley went home without walking with Nick. Nick didn't know why but it hurt him that Miley was distancing herself from him.

Later that night, Nick got a text.

**Hey Nick**

_**What's up Miley?**_

**Nmu?**

_**Eh same here.**_

**Cool.**

_**Why did you walk home without me?**_

**Idk**

_**Oh, ok…**_

**Nick I g2g**

_**Bye**_

**Ilylab**

_**Wut?**_

**I**

…

**Love**

…

**You**

"What?! She loves me?! Oh yes! I should probably tell her as well." He thought. He started typing but his phone made a noise indicating he had a text but ignored it until he was done.

_**I love you too**_

Nick read the text he just got.**Like a brother.**

His heart stopped beating. He just told her he loved her too and she would get it then know. He quickly texted her back. _**Like a sister of course. :)**_

Meanwhile Miley was at home and she just got a text from Nick that said he loved her too. She started to smile like a mad man. Nick liked her too! Just then, she got another text that said, _**like a sister of course**_ ending with a smiley face.

**Yeah…well bye**

_**Bye Miley**_

Nick was so upset. Why would he even think for a second that Miley would like him? He thought he was an idiot. He never would have a chance with Miley. He threw his phone at his wall with rage. His brothers heard the noise so they ran into his room.

"Is this about Miley?" Joe asked. Nick nodded.

"Nick you need to get over her." Kevin told him. This got Nick angry. He stood up.

"It's hard to move one when you know you've found someone special. You can tell that that person is the right person for you when you can't get them out of your mind. When everything you see reminds you of that one person. When you leave that person and you miss them even though you will see them in an hour or two. Or when you hold that person in your arms and never want to let go, cause you're afraid they might not come back." Nick said and left.

Miley felt sad. For a second she thought Nick liked her, but of course he didn't. She was mad and threw her phone at her wall with anger.

The next day, when Miley saw Nick her jaw dropped. He was wearing a black tank top with torn up dark blue jeans. He looked hot, but then again he always looked hot but today he looked hotter than usual.

"Hey Miley." He said as he waved. Miley just waved back. She was speechless. They walked to school in silence.

As they walked in, Miley stopped and turned to Nick.

"By the way, you look great today." Miley blushed as she said this.

"Why thank." He said. They walked in and Sam ran right up to Nick and started making out with him against the wall. Miley just looked and anger just kept rising. She was so angry, that she kicked open the school doors and left.

Nick pulled apart from Sam and looked around for Miley.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked with a little anger in his voice.

"You are with that stupid pig way too much. Plus it doesn't kill you to spend a little time with your girlfriend, does it?" Sam said angrily.

"Don't you ever call her that again. And you know what? It does kill me to spend time with you because I don't like you and it apparently hurts Miley as well and when Miley hurts, I hurt as well. We are through!" He yelled and ran out the doors.

It started to pour outside. Miley didn't care; she just kept running until she hit the beach. She stopped and sat down on the sand and continued to cry.

Nick ran out of the school and looked around for Miley. She was no where in sight. Nick knew Miley too well and when she was in a bad mood, she would always go to the beach. So he ran home, grabbed his guitar and left.

He went to the beach but didn't see her there. He sat down on the wet sand and started to strum. Once he got the tune he wanted he started to sing.

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

He slowly ended. He looked at his guitar and a tear dripped down his cheek.

"That was beautiful." Someone said and startled Nick. He jumped and turned around to see her. The girl of his dreams; Miley.

He slowly walked over to her.

"Miley, I can't hold it in anymore. I am madly in love with you. I have been since the second I opened my eyes and saw you. I don't care even if you don't love me because I will still love you. I will love you forever. Anytime you need me, I'll be there. Anytime, anywhere any reason…I'll be there." He said.

Miley just stood there and looked into his eyes. She realized something. All along she had loved Nick but she never wanted to believe it. She wanted to push it away and that's what she did except it didn't last long.

"What took you so long?" She said and then grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. The second their lips connected, a spark shocked them. They parted and they both felt their lips. You would think it would hurt, but it didn't. It felt like there was a connection between them and there was. The connection that told them they were meant to be.

With that, they moved in closing the space between them. They stood on the beach passionately kissing each other for what seemed like hours.

"Yes! It finally happened. I never want to let her go." Nick thought.

"I guess dreams do come true. They really do" Miley thought and smiled as she continued to kiss Nick.

Life would be great now that they weren't just friends. They were way more than friends. They were two best friends in love with each other and it took too long for this too happen. But you never know what their future had in store for them. They could maybe get married someday. You will never know, but it could happen.


End file.
